


Severus' Birthday

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, God help anyone who talks to Severus before his morning coffee, M/M, Morning Grumpiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Good morning, sunshine!  It's Severus' birthday!





	Severus' Birthday

Severus cracked a single eyelid open and scowled.  Ugh.  Morning.  He closed the eye and buried his face in the pillow and groaned. 

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Remus said, his voice a nauseatingly cheerful sing-song. 

Severus made a rude gesture in Remus' general direction. 

Remus laughed.  "You're _such_ a delight in the morning!" 

Severus felt the slight movement of the bed as Remus got out.  Good.  He let himself start to drift off again....

And then, the smell of coffee.  He cracked open an eyelid again.  Remus had a large mug of coffee, black, just the way he liked it.  He rolled over onto his back and blinked sleepily. 

"You need to wake up so I can shower you with birthday presents," Remus said.  "Erm.  Well.  Birthday _present_ , but there's also a cake and choccies." 

"Choccies are a gift for you, not for me," Severus said, sitting up and taking the coffee. 

"Black silk boxer shorts would be a gift for me, not for you," Remus said with a slight smirk.  "This really is a gift for you." 

Severus took a sip of coffee and silently considered investing in black silk boxers.  The coffee was good, strong and probably freshly ground right before brewing.  He approved. 

Severus quietly continued to drink coffee while Remus patiently grinned at him.  It was half endearing and half irritating.  Well.  Three quarters endearing. 

He finished his coffee, handed Remus the cup, and climbed out of bed, naked.  "Do I need to get dressed?" he asked. 

Remus smiled and handed him his dressing gown.  Well.  It _was_ a bit chilly.  He put it on and then followed Remus out into the sitting room. 

There was a large cake and chocolate cauldrons on the table next to a large box.  All right, he really did enjoy chocolate cauldrons, mostly for the firewhiskey, but still.  He tilted his head at the box.  It was larger than his head but smaller than his torso.  "Will it damage the present if I shake the box?"

Remus' expression became one of mild panic. 

Severus grinned.  He untied the ribbon and pulled off the wrapping paper, and then opened the box. 

There was a gorgeous solid-gold cauldron inside, and inside the cauldron was a mortar and pestle that looked quite old.  He reached out and touched it.  Porcelain?  No, marble.  And a card, stating that it was 17th century. 

"Where on earth did you get the money for this?" Severus asked.

Remus shrugged.  "I'm used to living on almost nothing, and have free room and board and a teaching salary." 

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh, all right," Remus said.  "I also had the advance on my textbook."

Severus raised his other eyebrow at him. 

"What else am I going to do with it?" Remus asked.  "I already have everything I need." 


End file.
